A. Field of the Invention
This relates to teeth and mouth cleaning and toothbrushes in general. With this device the teeth may be cleaned as well as the other areas of the mouth, including the tongue.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to cleaning devices for the teeth and mouth and also many other prior art references to a tongue and teeth cleaning brush combination. Representative examples of them in the prior art include Boodhram, U.S. D345,055, Varga, U.S. D243,422 that is a tongue brush design and Paduano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,004. Paduano is a device with toothbrush bristles on one end and a tongue scraper on the other. Another example includes Yen-Hui, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,246.
While the prior art references are very similar in terms of scope and function, the structure is completely different in this particular application.